Permission
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Stiles est à l'armée et il a un week-end prolongé de permission qu'il pensait passer avec ses camarades Gally, la Torche et Poulet mais il sera surpris de voir débarquer Derek. Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus (et Gally, La Torche et Poulet non plus . merci à jlukes pour le prêt de ses personnages). Merci à Lucyle2b pour la cover
1. Chapter 1

**Pour cette petite fic à trois chapitres, je dois vous dire 2-3 mots.**

**Tout d'abord ,cette fic sort de l'un de mes rêves que j'ai fait suite à la lecture de la Fic**

**''Lettres à nous'' de jlukes.**

**L'auteur de LAN m'a permis de reprendre ses personnages (Gally, La Torche et Poulet) pour m'en servir dans cette fic.**

**Merci vraiment, vraiment, vraiment.**

**Elle a lu le texte avant vous, car je voulais son accord total pour publier ici et elle me l'a donné.**

**Voilà.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Le chapitre 2 contient un lime**

**et le chapitre 3 un lemon**

**biz Kitsune**

* * *

><p>- Hé les mecs, regardez la bagnole là-bas.<p>

Gally montra à ses deux amis une Camaro noire qui venait de se garer devant la caserne. C'était un week-end prolongé de permission et Gally, Poulet et la Torche étaient restés à la caserne, car ils habitaient trop loin ou n'avaient personne qui les attendait. Stiles aussi était resté. Beacon Hills était bien trop loin pour pouvoir y aller juste pour le week-end. Pour le moment, le lieutenant avait été désigné pour aller chercher les gourdes. Il faisait une chaleur incroyable en ce milieu d'été. Le lieutenant ne vit donc pas arriver la Camaro ni son conducteur en sortir calmement et entrer dans la base militaire. Les trois hommes présents dans l'enceinte du camp regardaient stupéfaits le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est qui ce mec?

- Une nouvelle recrue peut être.

- Il a l'air plus âgé. Vu sa carrure peut être un nouvel instructeur.

- La vache, je n'ai jamais vu un instructeur avec une telle bagnole mec.

- Moi non plus. Il va en direction de la cantine.

- C'est peut-être le nouveau cuisinier qui sait.

L'homme disparu dans le bâtiment et les trois soldats reportèrent leur attention sur la voiture de luxe. Stiles arriva derrière eux avec les gourdes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars?

- Lieutenant, vous avez vu ce mec qui est arrivé auparavant? Demanda Gally.

- Appelle-moi Stiles bon dieu, on est en congé et non je n'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?

- La voiture là-bas. C'est une merveille.

Stiles tourna son regard vers l'entrée du camp et son cœur accéléra d'un coup dans sa poitrine.

- Je connais cette voiture. Le conducteur, vous l'avez vu?

- Affirmatif! Il est parti dans la cantine.

- Il faut que je le retrouve. Je reviens les gars.

Stiles partit en courant vers la grande bâtisse sous les regards étonnés de la Torche, Poulet et Gally. Les trois hommes ne se préoccupèrent pas plus longtemps de leur lieutenant et regardèrent de nouveau la belle voiture en hésitant à s'approcher de la merveille. Finalement, ils restèrent là à observer et Stiles revint vers eux.

- Merde je l'ai pas trouvé. Vous l'avez pas revu passer par hasard?

- Heu… non. Enfin, on contemplait la voiture, on n'a pas vraiment fait attention.

- Quelle superbe équipe de soldats vous faites vous trois, plaisanta Stiles. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vivement en sursautant. Il resta figé un instant devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici.

Sans crier gare, Stiles ouvrit les bras et les passa autour du loup qui sous la surprise se raidit. Gally, la Torche et Poulet observèrent la scène mi amusés, mi choqués. Stiles relâcha sa prise, gêné.

- Désolé Derek… je… ça me fait plaisir de te voir… mais… pourquoi es-tu là?

- Je peux repartir hein.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je… tu es venu en voiture jusqu'ici?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu m'as écrit que tu avais un week-end de permission.

- Ah… euh je ne disais pas ça pour que tu viennes. Tu t'es senti obligé de venir parce que j'ai dit que pour moi c'était trop court pour revenir à Beacon Hills?

- Je ne me suis pas senti obligé non. Je voulais juste venir.

- Tu t'es tapé plusieurs jours de voiture juste pour venir ici?

- Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée. Je vais repartir.

Derek se retourna et commença à s'en aller, mais Stiles le rattrapa et le retint.

- Reste s'il te plaît.

- Faut savoir. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

- Si au contraire je suis juste surpris et… ils ne savent rien pour les loups-garous et tout ça… alors…

- Je vais faire gaffe.

- Pourquoi tu es là en vrai? Je te manquais?

- Absolument pas. Je suis venu espionner comment tu vis pour le compte de Scott.

- Tu mens, je le sais. Bon viens, je vais te présenter.

Derek suivit Stiles vers les trois soldats qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Les gars, je vous présente Derek, un ami à moi venu de Beacon Hills et ben Derek, je te présente Gally, Poulet et la Torche.

Le loup salua les trois hommes d'un signe de tête.

- Superbe voiture! Dit Gally d'un ton admiratif

- Ouais.

- Mais Derek, tu peux dire merci pas ouais.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille?

- Ok laisse tomber. Faites pas gaffe les gars, il est inadapté socialement. Bon euh nous on était dans une partie de basket-ball, tu veux jouer Derek.

- Jouer? Demanda le loup en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, tu connais le basket-ball quand même. Mettre un ballon dans un panier, ça n'a rien de compliqué, je t'assure.

- J'ai fait du basket-ball au lycée et j'étais assez bon mais pas autant que Peter.

- Peter a fait du basket-ball?

- Oui, il a même des trophées dans la vitrine du lycée.

Stiles leva la tête et fixa un point invisible devant lui en clignant des yeux.

- Mais il trichait?

- Sûrement. Bon, c'est comment les équipes alors?

- Et toi tu trichais?

- Non.

Derek retira son blouson sous les regards envieux des soldats.

- Tu fais du sport? Demanda Poulet.

- Tous les jours.

- Nous aussi mais on n'a pas ta carrure mec.

- C'est de famille, répondit Derek pour couper court à la conversation.

Les cinq hommes se lancèrent dans une partie de basket-ball à trois contre deux. Les soldats avaient jugés que la carrure de Derek valait bien deux hommes. La Torche faisait équipe avec le loup, et Stiles, Poulet et Gally formaient l'autre équipe de choc. Bien sûr, ces derniers perdirent le match, mais ce n'était pas très important. Et Poulet trouva amusant de défier Derek.

- Hé mec, un défi de pompes, ça te dit. J'ai bien envie de voir si tu as que la carrure ou aussi l'endurance qui va avec.

Le loup fit un sourire à la limite du branleur de service et Stiles soupira. Les cinq hommes se mirent en ligne sous le soleil brûlant et firent des pompes. Poulet abandonna rapidement, suivit de la Torche et plus tard de Stiles puis, finalement de Gally, qui arrivé à presque une centaine n'en pouvait plus. Pour bien leur mettre la pâtée Derek continua jusqu'à 150 puis se releva comme de rien et sourit.

- Putain t'es pas humain, c'est pas possible et tu transpires à peine.

Stiles se raidit légèrement à la phrase de Gally, mais il le prit avec humour et se dit que les soldats ne pouvaient pas se douter.

- Sport quotidien depuis des années.

Derek ramassa son blouson et le remit.

- Et en plus il remet son blouson en cuir. J'abandonne! Dit Poulet en riant et en levant les bras au ciel.

- Si tu es venu pour nous foutre des complexes, t'as réussi ton coup, dit Gally en se relevant enfin.

- Bon ben, on va aller rechercher à boire. Hé Derek, rassure-moi que tu ne vas pas être instructeur hein, parce que tu tuerais tout le monde.

- Derek ne peut pas faire l'armée de toute façon.

Stiles se rendit compte de sa phrase une fois dite. Merde ce n'était pas un truc à dire. Les gars allaient demander pourquoi, mais à sa grande surprise personne ne posa de questions. Ils se dirigèrent les cinq vers les arrières du camp pour aller chercher à boire et Derek vit le camp d'entraînement.

- C'est quoi?

- Le parcours du combattant. Escalade à la corde, devoir ramper dans la boue, labyrinthe de fils barbelés, terrain miné… tout ça quoi. Celui-là est juste pour s'entraîner quand on veut. Y en a un plus dur ailleurs pour les vraies épreuves.

- On peut? Demanda Derek en pointant le parcours.

- Je relève le défi. Et vous les gars? Demanda le lieutenant à ses soldats.

- Ben…

- Euh…

- Non.

- Pas grave. Y a que toi et moi Derek.

- ça ira aussi.

Derek retira son blouson et s'apprêta à commencer quand Stiles le retint.

- Attends une minute Derek.

Stiles partit en courant dans le campement et revint en peu de temps avec une veste de militaire.

- Mets ça, à cause des barbelés.

- ça va aller, je vais supporter quelques égratignures.

- Toi oui, mais eux vont les voir et ils ne sont pas prêts à les voir guérir seules.

Derek percuta enfin et passa la veste.

- Le pauvre, avec cette chaleur tu l'obliges à mettre la veste. Cria Poulet assit par terre à l'ombre bien derrière les 2 hommes prêts à s'affronter.

- Lieutenant on active le parcours ou vous allez juste comme ça?

Stiles réfléchi quelques secondes et finit par dire.

- Activez Soldat!

- Tu prends ton rôle de lieutenant très à cœur, je vois.

- Je reste lieutenant malgré la détente et pour 2-3 choses, c'est pas si mal. T'es prêt?

- Affirmatif lieutenant! Plaisanta Derek et sous la surprise Stiles en rata le départ de la course.

Il se rattrapa bien vite. Les obstacles furent vite passés et Stiles prit de l'avance dans le labyrinthe de barbelés. Sa carrure moins imposante que celle du lycan lui permit de se faufiler bien plus facilement. Il passa le mur d'escalade en quelques secondes puis s'engouffra dans une sorte de maison de pierre. Objectif: trouver la sortie dans les flammes. Derek entra à la suite et arrivé au milieu les flammes se déclenchèrent comme elles devaient le faire et le loup resta figé.

Ayant fini le parcours Stiles rejoint ses soldats.

- Où est Derek?

- Pas encore là. Il est entré dans la maison et pour le moment il n'est pas sorti.

Stiles se raidit. Il comprit très vite pourquoi le loup n'était pas ressorti de la maison. Il était sûrement tétanisé par les flammes et risquait à tout moment de perdre le contrôle et de se transformer. Le lieutenant se tourna vers ses soldats.

- Soldats, j'ai besoin de vous. Il faut aller chercher Derek parce qu'il ne va pas réussir à sortir de lui-même. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le sortir de là et quoi que vous verrez ou entendrez dans la maison et après, ça reste entre nous, c'est compris?

Les trois soldats répondirent par l'affirmatif et se précipitèrent avec leur lieutenant dans le bâtiment. Les flammes étaient vraies, mais emprisonnées dans des parois en verre mais le loup tétanisé ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il perdit son sang-froid et enfonça ses griffes dans ses paumes histoire de garder le contrôle. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol quand Gally et La Torche le trouvèrent. Ils appelèrent les deux autres et ils se mirent à quatre pour le sortir de là. Arrivé à la lumière du jour, le loup resta agenouillé par terre à grogner. Stiles s'assit en face de lui et lui prit la tête dans les mains.

- Derek… oh Derek t'es là? Reviens Derek. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pensé aux flammes. Je suis désolé.

Stiles sentit que Derek perdait le contrôle et il tenta de le frapper, mais sans succès. En dernier recours Il s'agenouilla, releva la tête de Derek et hurla le plus fort possible:

- DEEEERRREEEKKK!

Le loup percuta et tourna son regard bleu vers Stiles. Il soupira et laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je suis désolé Derek. Je n'ai pas pensé.

- Pas grave… pas ta faute. Merci

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Derek venait de le remercier pour la première fois de sa vie. Le loup réussit à se calmer et ouvrit ses poings pour passer ses mains derrière le dos de Stiles laissant sur le t-shirt kaki des traces de sang.

- J'aurais dû y arriver… j'ai… j'ai paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas grave Derek. Ils n'ont rien vu en plus. Je suis quitte de leur expliquer. Ça va mieux?

Le loup hocha la tête et défit son étreinte.

- Il faut que je soigne tes mains.

- ça va cicatriser Stiles.

- Je sais, mais je suis obligé de te soigner à cause d'eux.

Le loup acquiesça et Stiles alla chercher le matériel. Il revint vers Derek et lui passa un coton d'alcool sur les blessures et entoura chaque main d'un bandage.

- Merci. Souffla le loup.

- Fais gaffe à force de dire tout le temps merci, je pourrais m'y habituer, plaisanta Stiles qui se reçu un regard noir en réponse.

Stiles sourit discrètement en voyant le loup grognon se relever et tourner le dos pour aller rechercher son blouson et se débarrasser de la veste militaire. Le lieutenant se releva à son tour et ses soldats le rejoignirent enfin.

- Tout va bien lieutenant?

- Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. Plus de peur que de mal au final. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas pensé à la maison en flammes j'aurai du réfléchir et penser qu'il aurait un souci avec ça. Il a quelques problèmes avec le feu.

- En tout cas, vous avez de la voix.

- Oh ça… je connais bien le sujet des crises de panique et c'est une des meilleures solutions pour contrer. Bon les gars, je meure de faim, pas vous?

- Avec toutes ces activités moi aussi je meurs de faim, annonça Gally en se tenant le ventre.

Les quatre hommes revinrent vers Derek.

- Tu as faim? Demanda Stiles.

- Pas vraiment. Vous oui je pense.

- Pour ne rien te cacher, on est affamé. On voulait sortir de la base manger en ville. Tu viens avec nous?

- Je vous y amène même en voiture.

Gally, La Torche et Poulet firent un sourire triomphant et se précipitèrent à la voiture comme des gamins devant des cadeaux de Noël. Le loup haussa les sourcils et Stiles hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais changer de t-shirt, j'arrive.

Derek regarda le jeune homme partir et soupira en regardant ses mains bandées. Il rejoignit les trois soldats qui bavaient devant la Camaro. Il déverrouilla la voiture et Gally ouvrit la portière côté passager et les trois hommes se penchèrent pour admirer l'intérieur.

- C'est qu'une voiture, leur dit Derek en prenant place du côté conducteur.

Stiles arriva et attendit que ses soldats soient calés à l'arrière pour prendre place à côté de Derek. Le loup démarra et les trois soldats sifflèrent d'admiration. Arrivé en ville, le lycan fit exprès de se garer dans un crissement de pneus et les trois soldats sifflèrent encore. Ils s'extirpèrent de la voiture en ventant la beauté, la puissance et la classe de la Camaro.

Après un repas simple mais très bon les cinq hommes repartirent en voiture vers la base. Ils se posèrent sur le sol à l'ombre.

- C'est d'un ennui le camp pendant les permissions.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Poulet mais y a pas grand-chose à faire.

- On pourrait aller en forêt pour camper cette nuit. Ça ferait un peu de changement, proposa Gally à voix basse.

- Mais la trop bonne idée. Lieutenant, votre avis?

- Heu… Derek, qu'en penses-tu quoi?

- Je suis ton soldat aussi la décision te reviens.

- Sympa de me lâcher comme ça. Bon ben, vous savez quoi, c'est une excellente idée. On va préparer des affaires et y aller gentiment.

En fin de journée les cinq hommes quittèrent la base en voiture pour se diriger au nord de la ville dans une petite forêt. Ils décidèrent de dormir à la belle étoile. La torche alluma un grand feu et tous se placèrent autour. Derek se tenait plus en retrait du feu que les quatre autres et Gally ne put empêcher une question:

- J'ose te demander pourquoi tu as peur du feu?

Le loup lui planta un regard meurtrier.

- Ok, mauvaise question, désolé.

- Ma famille est morte dans l'incendie de notre manoir.

- Je comprends mieux. Ce n'était pas pour être indiscret je me demandais juste…

- C'est bon, ça va.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles et Gally allèrent chercher du bois dans la forêt pendant que les autres tentaient de faire cuire du riz.

- Lieutenant?

- Stiles, appelle-moi Stiles.

- Lieutenant Stiles.

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui?

- Vous allez nous dire qui c'est exactement cet homme ou pas?

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un ami qui vit à Beacon Hills.

- Mmmh, je vois. Un ami qui se tape quatre jours de voiture juste pour venir te voir un week-end. Tu sais, je peux arrêter de faire le soldat un moment pour faire l'ami hein. Je peux aussi recevoir des confidences. Vous avez l'air de vous connaître drôlement bien. La moitié de vos discussions passent par les regards et les mimiques.

- On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces deux dernières années et on s'apprécie à notre façon. On est lié par des histoires en commun, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. On est pas vraiment ami et je dois dire que je suis surpris de l'avoir ici avec nous en ce moment parce que ce n'est pas son genre du tout.

- D'accords. Si un jour tu veux parler, je t'écouterai.

Gally se détourna et laissa Stiles dans la nuit. Ce dernier soupira ramassa encore une branche et repartit vers le campement de fortune. Il posa ces branches vers le feu et jeta un œil à Derek qui remuait le riz en grognant que ça collait au fond. Bien sûr, il s'était posé la question du pourquoi le loup était venu jusqu'ici juste pour le voir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à y répondre finalement. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre Derek, c'était un coup à se prendre la tête. Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils s'étaient écrits, mais des lettres banales comme à n'importe qui d'autre, à moins que… Stiles repensa à cette excitation qu'il avait toujours à lire les lettres de Derek, cette chaleur qui se diffusait en lui en voyant ses photos et cette envie de lui écrire pour ne surtout pas que le loup l'oublie. Bien sûr, lui il se savait attiré par Derek, ce n'était pas nouveau mais comment l'avouer à l'armée et surtout en ayant un rang de lieutenant. Son regard perdu croisa celui de Derek et Stiles se sentit défaillir. Il s'ébroua et détourna la tête vivement en se dirigeant vers la Torche qui ouvrait une boîte de pâté.


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu as trouvé ça ou? Ça m'a l'air douteux, dit Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de la Torche.

- Dans la réserve où l'on ose se servir. Du pâté de crabe. La date est jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Eh dis, il a un secret ton ami là?

- Pardon?

- Pour être aussi bien foutu? C'est injuste quand même.

Stiles rit de bon cœur.

- Ecoute, à part le sport intensif, une vie bien remplie et une chance de la part de la génétique, je crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose.

- Je veux des muscles comme ce type.

- Rien ne t'empêche de t'entraîner comme lui.

- Au fait pourquoi il est là? Ça ne nous dérange pas, mais il faut avouer que les gars et moi, on se pose des questions quand même. Il est apparu comme ça là ce matin, pas franchement de manière sympathique en plus et vous avez pas l'air d'être les meilleurs potes au monde.

- C'est un peu compliqué. On est ami à notre façon. Ses grognements et son manque de conversation sont à prendre comme des marques d'affection, mais je peux comprendre que celà vous déstabilise. Moi j'ai l'habitude, c'est pour ça. Et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il est ici.

- Et tu ne te poses pas la question de pourquoi il est là? Stiles, personne ne se tape quatre jours de voiture pour venir voir un ami. Même un très bon ami. Gally et moi on en a parlé pendant que vous faisiez le parcours. On a beau être à l'armée, on n'est pas des monstres et on est tes amis aussi pas seulement tes soldats.

- Je sais que la situation est bizarre et honnêtement, même moi je ne la comprends pas. On en reparlera une autre fois. Désolé mec, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Pour dormir, Gally, Poulet et la Torche se mirent d'un côté du feu tout près du foyer et de l'autre côté Derek et Stiles plus éloignés à cause de la phobie du loup.

- Ils dorment? Demanda Stiles à Derek en chuchotant.

- Je confirme, vu les ronflements.

- Les trois?

- Ouai. Tu dois t'amuser les nuits avec eux.

- J'ai pris l'habitude. On est une trentaine dans le dortoir, tu sais. Derek… qu'est-ce que tu fais là réellement?

- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. J'ai reçu ta lettre et je suis venu sans réfléchir. Sans même penser à demander à Scott s'il voulait venir ni à ton père. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Je les ai entendu discuter entre eux et avec toi aussi. Je te mets dans l'embarras.

- ça va, ça à la limite je m'en fiche. C'est juste que je n'aimerais pas me faire de fausses idées sur la raison de ta présence ici.

Derek sortit de son sac de couchage et se leva.

- Viens avec moi dans la forêt.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer hein? Je te préviens, ils vont tout faire pour me venger.

- Idiot.

En souriant, Stiles suivit le loup dans le noir.

- Fais gaffe où tu marches.

Ils avancèrent dans l'obscurité pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Derek s'arrêta et appuya son dos contre un arbre.

- On est assez loin, ça ira.

- Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas la forêt la nuit, mais je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré pour te dire la vérité.

- Y a pourtant moins de danger dans cette forêt que dans celle de Beacon Hills.

- Bon, je te crois.

- Viens vers moi.

Prudemment Stiles s'approcha du loup et se plaça à côté de lui debout, le dos contre le tronc.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici?

- J'avais envie de te voir. Tu… me manquais… vraiment.

- Oh…

- Beacon Hills, la meute, le loft, c'est trop calme et je devenais dingue.

- Oh…

- Tu sais dire ah?

- Monsieur fait de l'humour?

- Monsieur fait du sarcasme?

- Une habitude. Je n'avais que ça pour me défendre aupaavant. Maintenant, je sais me battre et je me bats même très bien.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Stiles se décolla de l'arbre et vint se placer devant Derek.

- Un petit combat? Aller Big Bad Wolf, je ne te fais pas peur quand même ou bien?

- Tu vas morfler.

Le loup sauta sur Stiles qui se retira de justesse.

- Haha tu as vu l'esquive.

Le loup revint à la charge, mais se prit un coup dans le ventre. Il grogna et décida que si Stiles voulait jouer, lui aussi. S'ensuivit un moment de bataille entre eux qui se termina par Stiles plaqué contre un arbre.

- Tu es à 100% là? Demanda Stiles en haletant.

- Non, si j'étais à 100% je te broierais les os.

- Je m'en sors comment?

- Sans mes capacités lupines, j'avoue que tu as un super bon niveau, mais bien sur avec mes capacités ce n'est pas du jeu.

- Tricheur, chuchota Stiles en enserrant la nuque de Derek. Le loup posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune lieutenant.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- Pour me mettre une raclée?… Sympa!

- Mais non pov crétin pour ce qui va suivre.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grand, mais ne broncha pas. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et le voulait, le désirait depuis tellement longtemps. Le loup le décolla de l'arbre et le serra contre lui en posant doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le plus jeune gémit doucement en frissonnant et en collant son corps contre celui du lycan. Il entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Derek glissa doucement contre la sienne l'invitant dans un ballet endiablé. Les mains du loup passèrent sous la veste militaire du jeune et se frayèrent un chemin sous le t-shirt pour caresser la peau douce et chaude qui frémit doucement au contact. Les mains de Stiles vinrent dans les cheveux noirs du loup comme si elles avaient leur place à cet endroit. Doucement Derek poussa Stiles contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui et souleva le jeune homme par-dessous les cuisses. Les jambes de Stiles vinrent entourer la taille du loup, se crochant au-dessus des fesses sublimes. Leurs deux sexes durs se touchèrent sensuellement et Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de pur bien être.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu?

- à la base juste pour le baiser, mais on ne va visiblement pas pouvoir s'arrêter là.

- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là.

- Légèrement en manque?

- Six mois sans rien putain Derek.

Le loup sourit et reprit la bouche de son amant. Stiles décrocha ses jambes et laissa glisser ses pieds lentement pour rejoindre le sol. Les mains douces et fermes de Derek quittèrent le torse de Stiles pour redescendre doucement sur le ventre finement musclé et passèrent sous l'élastique du training du jeune.

- Tu veux? Demanda le loup au regard bleu glacial.

- Oh que oui! Susurra Stiles d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Doucement Derek fit glisser l'habit encombrant et sortit le sexe de Stiles de son caleçon. Une main chaude vint se poser sur le membre gonflé et le jeune se cambra sous l'effet électrisant. Le loup imprima doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient en partant du gland jusqu'à la base et le jeune homme haleta d'une manière sexy contre l'oreille du lycan.

- Oh… merde Derek… c'est trop… par…fait.

Il suffit de quelques mouvements pour que le jeune lieutenant vienne dans un râle de plaisir non dissimulé et Derek sourit encore avant de lâcher le sexe de son amant de le rhabiller décemment et de reprendre ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien fait de venir, on dirait.

- Arrêtes de sourire, ça me fait bizarre, plaisanta le soldat

Stiles se décolla de l'arbre, remit son t-shirt dans son bas de training et vint enserrer les hanches de Derek pour le pousser gentiment contre un autre arbre. Il embrassa le loup, fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches pour finir par les poser sur les fesses qu'il avait toujours admirées. Il se baissa et se retrouva à genoux devant son amant et défit le jean rigide d'une main sûre.

- Tu fais quoi?… Tu vas à un niveau… que j'avais pas prévu là.

- Tu ne veux pas? Demanda le jeune légèrement paniqué.

Le loup sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puisappuya son dos contre l'arbre et dit dans un souffle:

- Bon dieu si que je veux.

Stiles sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour dégager d'un coup le jean et le boxer, il gémit quand il se retrouva devant la virilité dressée du loup-garou. Il l'attrapa doucement dans sa main et fit juste un mouvement de va-et-vient avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Le loup poussa un grondement rauque en passant des doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme. Derek n'avait pas imaginé en arriver là, en venant voir Stiles pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de lui écrire par lettre, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de la situation. La langue de Stiles jouait délicieusement avec le gland du loup qui lui, se perdait en grognements et en gémissements terriblement sexy… si sexy que Stiles sentit son membre reprendre de la vigueur, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Faire jouir le loup ténébreux. Sentir son plaisir, écouter son plaisir.

- Stiles… arrête, je vais… oh putain… je…

Le loup se passa une main sur le visage et planta ses crocs dans son poignet. Stiles hésita une seconde à arrêter et à finir avec sa main, mais laissa cette idée de côté et mit encore plus de vigueur à sucer Derek qui finit par venir en jets en grondant sourdement. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres alentour en piaillant. Stiles se releva et partit un peu derrière l'arbre pour cracher puis revint vers Derek qui s'était déjà rhabillé.

- Désolé Stiles.

- Oh ce n'est pas toi. J'aurais pu me retirer, mais j'avais envie de… bref quoi.

- Et ça a quel goût?

- C'est pas terrible pour être franc.

Le loup sourit en secouant la tête et Stiles partit dans un rire cristallin qui résonna dans le coin.

Derek se plaça derrière le jeune et le tint par les épaules contre lui.

- Bon sinon à la base hein j'étais venu pour te dire que… je t'aime.

Les deux derniers mots furent prononcés si doucement que Stiles failli ne pas les entendre mais il avait la chance d'avoir une bonne ouïe. Il se sentit défaillir sous la déclaration. Il se retourna doucement dans les bras du loup et croisa son regard toujours bleu électrique. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le cou de son amour en lui murmurant que lui aussi il l'aimait. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans le silence de la nuit puis finirent par rejoindre le campement où les trois soldats ronflaient toujours comme des bûcherons. Ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre mais pas trop proches non plus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons que les soldats avaient déjà.

Le jour à peine levé, Stiles fut le premier debout et réveilla ses amis à grand renfort de cris et de secousses. Derek ouvrit un œil le premier et lança une chaussette au lieutenant qui le fustigea du regard. Les trois autres se réveillèrent gentiment l'un après l'autre et la scène qui suivit fut vraiment marrante. Si quelqu'un les avait vus de plus loin, il aurait ri en voyant qinq hommes debout dans une petite clairière en train de pisser ensemble tous en ligne. Stiles trouvait la situation vraiment débile, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir tous besoin de se soulager en même temps. Ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner dans un café et plièrent le campement en une heure.

Ils étaient les cinq autour d'une table dans un café en train de manger des pancakes. Enfin, les quatre jeunes mangeaient des pancakes et Derek les observait ingurgiter les crêpes épaisses les unes après les autres en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre.

- Hé, tu ne mange pas? Demanda Poulet à l'adresse de Derek.

- J'en ai déjà mangé, ça m'a suffit.

- Attends, tu n'as même pas mangé une moitié et tu n'as rien mis dessus.

- Et ben voilà, maintenant vous savez ce que je fais pour avoir cette carrure.

Les trois soldats ouvrirent la bouche, figés et hésitèrent à abandonner la dégustation. Puis… finalement non, ils se serreront la ceinture la prochaine fois.

Ils revinrent à la caserne en fin de journée et Stiles fit faire le tour des baraquements à Derek.

- Ben là c'est notre dortoir.

- Vous dormez tous ici?

- Tous les lits que tu vois là sont normalement occupés.

- On reconnaît bien ta place.

- Oui, j'ai accroché les photos. Enfin pas toutes parce que je n'ai pas la place.

- Bon les gars… Poulet, la Torche, vous venez m'aider à trouver des draps pour le monsieur grognon là? Demanda Gally

- Ben tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul non? Demanda Poulet d'un ton acide.

Gally fit un clin d'œil à la Torche et ils prirent chacun un bras de Poulet et le trainèrent avec eux. Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls dans le dortoir.

- Tu prendras mon lit, je m'installerai sur un matelas par terre.

- Tu as souvent des permissions comme ça?

- Non, c'est la première en six mois. On a des permissions, mais genre une nuit ou une journée en général juste histoire de pouvoir sortir un peu. Dis Derek, j'ai une question, on va le dire?

- à toi de me dire si tu veux ou pas. La meute, ça m'est égal franchement. Ton père j'espère que tu vas lui dire quand même et tes collègues ben ,deux sont déjà fortement au courant visiblement. Le troisième me fait penser à Scott.

- Ben à mon père, je vais le dire évidemment. Je vais lui annoncer par téléphone ce soir ou demain soir. La meute ben… à Scott, je vais le dire, à Lydia aussi et après ils transmettront. Et ici, ben comme tu dis, Gally et la Torche sont déjà au courant et ne vont pas tarder à comprendre que c'est officiel et Poulet va finir par percuter, le reste s'ils ne le savent pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est même sûrement mieux.

Stiles soudain se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

- ça va?

- Ouais, j'ai quelques migraines à cause de l'Adderall rien de grave. Ça passe vite.

- Dis, je peux prendre une douche?

- Ouai bien sûr que tu peux. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas venir avec toi hein. C'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je vais aller voir les camarades.

Stiles posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Derek et l'abandonna devant les douches. Il repartit au dortoir se changer. Gally apparut avec des draps dans les mains.

- Il est parti?

- Non, il est sous la douche.

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé des draps propres. Alors, j'ose une question?

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, alors vas-y.

- Toi et lui, vous êtes…ensemble?

Pas surpris par la question, Stiles hocha simplement la tête par l'affirmatif.

Gally tapa dans le dos de Stiles et posa quelque chose sur le lit du lieutenant.

- Heu…?

- Quoi?

- Où tu as trouvé ça toi?

- Ben quoi, dans la réserve. Tu crois quoi, y a du sexe dans les casernes parfois. Sont pas cons les mecs, ils prévoient.

- Reprends-ça, Que veux-tu que j'en fasse quoi?

- Ben, je me dis que peut-être, vous n'allez pas vous revoir avant quelques mois alors vous avez probablemen envie de profiter. Tu sais qu'en dessus de l'infirmerie il y a une chambre, hein. Elle est toujours ouverte, se ferme de l'intérieur et y a un lit très bien. On ne t'en voudra pas de t'y réfugier quelques heures et il n'y a personne à part nous, alors merde profitez quoi.

- De… beuh…

- Pas de discussion. Tu garde ça et si tu n'utilises pas ben, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Gally tourna les talons et partit. Stiles s'assit sur son lit et regarda longuement la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant que Gally lui avait déposé. Il était barge ce type vraiment. Mais quelque part, Stiles se dit qu'il avait raison, il devrait peut-être en profiter, car il se pouvait que Derek et lui ne se revoient pas avant des mois. Il rangea le tout dans le carton sous son lit et attendit le retour de Derek pour sortir avec lui, mais il n'y avait plus personne dans le camp.

- Les salauds, ils sont partis. Oh le coup monté. Salopard de Gally va!

Derek regarda Stiles qui fulminait tout seul mais ne compris pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Tout va bien?

- Non, ils se sont barrés.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit?

- Techniquement si, mais c'est un coup monté de Gally pour que toi et moi on soit seuls et qu'on… laisse tomber.

- Je ne comprends pas bien. Tu ne veux pas être seul avec moi?

- Si… mais… enfin si je suis con pourquoi je me prends la tête? Viens avec moi je veux te montrer quelque chose. Tu ne seras pas choqué, c'est Gally qui m'a donné ça avant de se barrer avec les deux autres.

Ils retournèrent au dortoir et Stiles présenta les préservatifs et le lubrifiant à Derek qui sourit avec une petite lueur de luxure dans l'œil.

- Je ne vois pas le problème moi et je dois dire que je les trouve très sympas tes camarades, surtout Gally. Il est futé celui-là.

- Mon dieu mais tu es pire qu'eux en fait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'en profiter?

Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la pièce au-dessus de l'infirmerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles entra dans la chambre le premier et referma derrière le loup. Un lit, un vrai, trainait au milieu de la pièce. Le lieutenant crut rêver et compta ses doigts pour être sûr. Le loup fit le tour du lit et s'y coucha en soupirant d'aise.

- Ton lit est aussi bien que celui-là non? Demanda Stiles.

- Ouais, mais là ça fait quatre jours que je passe mon temps en voiture.

- Tu es vraiment fou.

- ça doit être ça ouais. Bon, on fait une sieste?

Le jeune vint se coucher à côté de Derek.

- Tu veux vraiment dormir?

- Je suis claqué et je reprends la route moi, demain matin.

- Tu te fiches de moi là?

- Oui.

Stiles soupira et se renfrogna.

- Saleté de loup-garou va!

- Tu as eu peur?

- Ben, je me suis dit que tu avais pété un boulon genre vraiment, genre grave quoi.

- Tu parles trop, affirma le loup en prenant son amant dans ses bras et en l'empêchant de répliquer avec un baiser langoureux.

Stiles sentit le désir monter tout de suite et ne tarda pas à le faire savoir au loup. Il lui caressa le dos puis passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du lycan pour lui retirer immédiatement. Ils savaient tous deux pourquoi ils étaient là alors pourquoi tourner autour du pot hein franchement. Il retira lui-même son propre t-shirt trop impatient de sentir la peau de Derek contre la sienne. Lui rêvait de ça depuis ce putain de jour où il avait rencontré le lycan dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il l'avait dans son lit qu'il fallait jouer les prudes. Il défit le pantalon du loup et ce dernier le retira lui-même et un peu brutalement retira le bas de training de Stiles qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se changer depuis la nuit passée. Stiles posa les yeux sur la belle bosse qui se voyait dans le boxer de Derek et souffla un:

- Oh putain.

Le loup arqua les sourcils et posa, lui aussi, son regard sur le caleçon de Stiles. Il vit le sexe déjà bien dressé et frissonna au souvenir du contact du membre dans sa main la nuit dernière. Le loup revint sur la bouche de son amant et rapidement descendit dans le cou pour poser de doux baisers. Le jeune gémit doucement en faisant courir ses mains sur les muscles du lycan. Ses muscles qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis 2 ans. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer et vint frôler le sexe tendu ce qui fit grogner le loup qui plaqua son amant contre son corps bouillant de désir. Stiles descendit le boxer du loup et sentit l'érection se libérer pour venir toucher la sienne. Le loup finit de retirer son boxer en s'aidant de ses longues jambes musclées et il se coucha entièrement sur le jeune homme. Stiles se débarrassa de lui-même de son caleçon et le laissa choir quelque part au pied du lit ou ailleurs peu importe. Il empoigna la verge de son amour et frotta le gland contre son nombril. Le loup lâcha un grognement et prit d'assaut la gorge de Stiles.

- Han… Derek…

- Tu veux que moi je vienne en toi ou que toi tu viennes en moi?

- Heu… j'ai le choix?

- Ben oui si je te demande.

- Je… je pense plutôt que j'ai envie que ce soit toi en moi. Je te veux… Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Ok!

Et Derek se reconcentra sur les baisers. Stiles releva ses jambes par-dessus les fesses du loup et il sentit directement le gland de son amant contre son entrée intime.

- Tu y va direct toi en tout cas, constata Derek, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi. À quel point tu m'excites depuis que je te connais. Je suis plus que prêt là.

- Tu as déjà fait ça toi?

- Tu veux dire avec un homme? Non. Mais je me suis entraîné un peu, j'avoue.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné de ta part.

Derek attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et en mit généreusement sur son index et son majeur. Il introduit d'abord doucement l'index en Stiles et fit un mouvement de va-et-vient puis très vite fit entrer le majeur avec. Stiles se cambra en gémissant pour sentir les doigts plus profondément en lui.

- Ah putain... j'aime.

Les doigts de Derek tournaient en lui en faisant des mouvements délicieux. Stiles se perdit en halètement et ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt s'ajouter.

- Tu… vas me faire venir sans me pénétrer là… arrêtes…

Le loup retira ses doigts et prit un préservatif dans la boîte. Stiles se releva pour lui mettre lui-même en profitant de caresser le membre demandeur et réceptif. Il déposa un baiser sur le nombril de Derek et se recoucha et l'entraînant avec lui. Le gland se retrouva à nouveau contre l'entrée, prête cette fois, ci et doucement le loup entreprit d'entrer en Stiles. Le jeune lâcha un gémissant de surprise et le lycan se figea.

- Je te fais mal?

- Du tout… non… continu doucement.

Derek reprit donc son mouvement et entra complètement en Stiles en poussant un grognement rauque venant du fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu acier et Stiles ancra son regard miel dans celui du loup. Il accrocha une main sur une hanche du lycan.

- Vas-y bouge…

Et le loup obéi. Il fit des va-et-vient très doux, très tendrement puis accéléra gentiment le rythme. De sa main droite Stiles attrapa sa propre érection et calqua le rythme de sa masturbation sur celle des pénétrations de son amant.

- Hannnn misère… Derek, c'est … parfait… parfait.

Derek accéléra encore le mouvement et se perdit complètement en gémissements et en grognements sonores. Il murmura plusieurs fois le nom de Stiles et ferma les yeux au moment où le plaisir fut trop fort pour résister davantage. Il vint dans un grondement qui fit trembler son corps et frissonner celui de Stiles. Quand Derek rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Ce magnifique vert pâle dont Stiles était vraiment fan. Doucement le loup se retira et vint embrasser son amant. Il avisa l'érection bien présente de Stiles.

- Tu n'as pas pu aller au bout?

- Non… je n'ai pas voulu.

Derek se libéra de l'étreinte de son amant et se coucha à côté de lui sur le dos. Il retira le préservatif et s'essuya avec son t-shirt. Il en prendrait un autre dans ses affaires plus tard. Stiles se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement.

- Quoi? Interrogea Derek avec un sourcil arqué.

- Tu es beau.

- Voilà autre chose, dit le lycan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il reprit son amant contre lui et le câlina doucement en faisant courir ses mains sur la chair blanche et chaude. Le jeune entreprit de faire un suçon au loup même s'il savait que la marque n'allait pas rester, ce n'était pas si grave.

- Couche-toi sur le ventre.

Le loup s'exécutâ et Stiles se coucha sur son corps. Il déposa des baisers en passant sur le triskel et lécha le tatouage. Derek frémit d'impatience et supplia Stiles de ne pas le torturer plus que nécessaire. Le jeune décida d'écouter les désirs du lycan et prit le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts et sur l'entrée de Derek. Il infiltra un doigt gentiment et fit un va-et-vient rapide puis très vite, fit pénétrer un autre doigt et puis encore un. Quand le loup fut prêt, il ramena ses jambes sous son ventre et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Stiles enfila doucement un préservatif et se plaça à genoux devant les fesses du lycan. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jouir en entrant doucement et resta immobile un moment le temps de se calmer. Enfin, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et commença un doux va-et-vient. Il sortit plusieurs fois complètement t pour mieux revenir plus profondément à chaque fois. Il garda le rythme lent jusqu'aux dernières minutes puis accéléra sentant le plaisir suprême arriver. Sa propre jouissance le fit trembler et il se laissa retomber, le souffle court sur le dos du lycan. Il se retira doucement et les deux amants se laissèrent happer par le confort du lit et se calèrent dans les draps en soupirant.

- C'était… j'ai même pas de mot en fait.

- On va aller se doucher avant que les autres reviennent.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Doucement les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre en surveillant qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux, mais la base militaire était définitivement déserte. Ils allèrent jusqu'au dortoir et prirent des rechanges pour aller aux douches. Stiles eut le loisir d'admirer en entier le corps de Derek qui était vraiment à se damner.

Plus tard Derek et Stiles étaient assis dans la cour quand ils virent revenir les trois soldats disparus quelques heures plus tôt. Gally se pencha directement à l'oreille de Stiles.

- Alors?

- Curieux en plus?... Merci Gally.

- Pas de quoi lieutenant.

En fin de journée Stiles souffrait de maux de tête.

- ça va? Demanda Derek.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Le loup regarda autour de lui et vit que les camarades de son amour étaient tous occupés et ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Il posa une main sur le front du lieutenant et lui prit sa douleur.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as mal?

- Oui, c'est à cause de l'Adderall. L'armée me restreint des doses quotidiennes.

- Et ce n'est pas assez?

- Si, c'est le dosage qu'il me faut, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de vivre là-dessus que je suis presque comme un drogué en fait et là j'ai quelques épisodes de manque. Ça va passer. La tête ça va mieux merci.

- Je reviens.

Derek se leva et partit à sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et chercha quelque chose dans l'habitable. Il revint et tendit une boîte à Stiles.

- D'où tu as de l'Adderall?

- Tu as oublié un jour cette boîte chez moi et j'ai oublié de te la rendre. Il en reste trois, mais ça va sûrement t'aider.

Stiles prit directement un comprimé et remercia le loup.

En début de soirée Stiles, Gally, Derek, Poulet et la Torche rejoignirent le dortoir et s'installèrent pour la nuit. Ils se racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes de leur vie.

Derek squattait le lit de Stiles et le lieutenant s'était installé un matelas par terre. Après quelques heures Poulet dit sur un ton excédé:

- Bordel Stiles et Derekm dormez dans le même lit. Ça se voit que vous êtes ensemblem vous n'allez plus nous faire croire le contraire. Là c'est gênant de vous voir comme ça.

Stiles se releva et regarda ses 3trois camarades qui lui firent tous un signe d'approbation. Le lieutenant était ému et fini donc par se coucher avec le loup.

Le lendemain le temps des adieux était arrivé.

- Je vais venir te revoir, je te le promets.

- Dès que je pourrai, je viendrai à Beacon Hills. Je vais téléphoner à mon père ce soir. Et puis tu m'écriras toujours?

- Je ne peux plus me passer de tes lettres Stiles, donc oui. Je t'attendrai quoi qu'il arrive, tu sais.

Doucement Derek enlaça Stiles par la taille et ils échangèrent un baiser doux et passionné. Ils se pensaient à l'abri des regards, mais tout à coup ils entendirent des applaudissements et des sifflements. Ils se retournèrent sur Gally, Poulet et la Torche.

- Voilà un beau couple, dites donc! Dit Gally avec un clin d'œil.

- Allez vous entraîner au lieu de glander, ordonna Stiles et ses trois soldats partirent au pas de course en riant légèrement.

Quand Derek fut parti, Stiles rejoint ses camarades qui faisaient des abdos. Il se plaça entre Gally et la Torche et les imita dans leurs exercices.

Soudain Gally l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur le torse et murmura:

- Alors en vrai Derek c'est quoi?

- Quoi?

- Quel être surnaturel?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tu sais, le surnaturel y en a pas qu'à Beacon Hills hein. Moi aussi j'ai connu 2-3 choses. Alors Derek?

- Loup-garou.

- Oh super je n'en avais pas encore rencontré.

Et Gally reprit ses exercices. Stiles le regarda quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et se remit à faire des abdos. Gally finira sûrement par lui raconter un jour.

L'après-midi même, la vie reprenait normalement à la base militaire. Tout le monde était de retour et les entraînements reprenaient sans détour. Stiles reprenait son rôle de lieutenant, non sans avoir demandé à Gally, Poulet et la Torche un total silence sur les événements de la permission. Bien sûr, les trois lui jurèrent qu'ils se tairaient et Stiles savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Tout le reste de la journée Stiles eut l'esprit occupé par le souvenir de ce merveilleux week-end avec Derek et de toutes les révélations faites. Penser de Derek avait fait autant de voyage juste pour lui, juste pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Juste pour être avec lui, ça le rendait heureux, il n'était pas à 100% concentré sur ses entraînements et faisait tout un peu machinalement sans y réfléchir.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, la Torche demanda à pouvoir parler à Stiles. Le lieutenant accepta et ils s'isolèrent dans le réfectoire désert.

- Je voulais te parler en ami Stiles.

- J'imagine sinon on ne serait pas ici.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit dès le début que Derek et toi vous étiez un couple? Je veux dire ça se voyait direct.

- Tu sais quand il arrivé, on n'était pas du tout ensemble ni même dans l'intention de l'être. J'ai été surpris de le voir là.

- Mais tu l'aimes depuis longtemps?

- Assez oui, mais il ne le savait pas et je ne comptais pas lui dire parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse un jour avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Pourtant si tu avais vu son regard quand il est arrivé, ses regards sur toi quand on faisait des pompes… enfin, il te regardait tout le temps et quand tu l'as aidé dans les flammes, il était tellement impressionné. J'ai vraiment cru, au début, que tu nous prenait pour des imbéciles, mais je me suis quand même dit que ce n'est pas ton style et que tu avais sûrement une bonne raison de ne rien dire, outre le fait d'être à l'armée.

- Je te jure que je n'étais pas avec lui et que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais l'idée qu'il venait pour m'avouer son amour m'a effleuré, mais j'ai pensé que je fabulais et que mon romantisme me perdait gravement.

- Tu as mon soutien, tu sais et je ne dirai rien à personne et si tu as besoin d'un coup main pour le voir en secret ou peu importe n'hésite pas. Les gars et moi on sera là, prêts à tout Lieutenant!

Stiles donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son soldat et ils partirent ensemble vers les dortoirs. À peine arrivé dans la salle, Gally vint vers Stiles et lui tendit un papier.

- C'est quoi?

- Une feuille pliée, plaisanta Gally.

- …

- Y a sûrement quelque chose d'écrit. On m'a donné ça pour toi.

- Qui?

- Un conducteur de camaro.

- Mais… de…

Stiles surpris, prit la feuille et se mit au lit pour lire. Il s'agissait bien d'un mot de Derek. ''Je ne suis pas parti, dis-moi quand on peut se voir. J'aimerais parler avant de partir''.

- Gally?

- Oui mon lieutenant?

- J'ai besoin que tu me couvres.

- Tout ce que vous voulez Lieutenant.

Gally trouva le moyen de couvrir l'escapade de Stiles. Le jeune avait envoyé un message au loup pour le retrouver en pleine nuit vers un parking désert en lui demandant de ne pas prendre la voiture. Stiles réussit à sortir du campement et arriva à l'endroit voulu. Le loup était déjà là debout contre un lampadaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'avais besoin de te voir avant de rentrer à Beacon Hills.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici Derek. Gally me couvre, mais je dois me dépêcher.

- Ce ne sera pas long…je voulais… juste te donner quelque chose.

Le loup s'approcha de Stiles, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément et passa une chainette autour de son cou. Il relâcha sont étreinte et se recula. Stiles posa les yeux sur la chainette fine qui pendait désormais à son cou et vit un petit pendentif en forme de triskel.

- Oh j'aime ce symbole. Merci.

- On se reverra?

- Je te le promets, mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Tu ne veux pas revenir à Beacon Hills?

- Derek… me demande pas ça… ma vie est ici maintenant. J'aime être ici. Je me sens utile, je me sens fort.

- Alors, je reviendrai te voir. Peu- être que je prendrai l'avion par la suite ce sera plus rapide. Je te téléphonerai, je t'écrirai. On se revoit à ta prochaine permission. Dis-moi vite même si ce n'est que pour une journée ou une nuit, je viendrai.

Stiles après un rapide regard autour de lui se blottit contre le loup et l'embrassa comme 'il voulait s'imprégner de cette sensation pour ne pas l'oublier. Il allait lui manquer terriblement, mais il savait qu'il le reverrait vite. Il se défit des bras de son amour et partit dans la nuit pour rejoindre la base, le cœur lourd mais heureux et un sourire un peu bête sur la face.


End file.
